elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Finger of the Mountain
Spell Statistics Finger of the Mountain is a leveled spell reward I believe. The time I did the quest my reward was Finger of the Mountain which did 140 damage in a 5 foot radius for 1225 magicka (at skill level 38). Elrade 12:28, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Huge magicka cost at higher levels So what's up with this spell? I picked it up at I think the highest level, with 200 damage in 10 feet for OVER 3000 magicka. There is no way to even GET 3000 magicka in this game. Four magicka potions, a +100 fortify magicka spell, full intelligence, apprentice birthsign, and 5 pieces of +50 magicka armor still wouldn't even get you close. :Reason for this is that whoever at Bethesda added it to the game did not check the 'auto-calculate' option for the skill level and magicka cost. If they did, the cost would run at approximately 1500; as it is all levels of Finger of the Mountain (excluding the first level version) cost far more magicka than they should. There has already been a mod released to change these values to follow the auto-calculate versions more closely, however. Chirikov 22:29, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::Just use the code tgm in the console to get enough magicka. I think that's the only way to get enough. Press "`", enter tgm, press enter, and the spell will be usable. Hemhem20X6 on wikipedia, here 24.23.220.206 01:02, 27 December 2006 (CST) By the way, this spell (like all spells) will cost less mana for every level you have in its skill (this spell: destruction) so it may say 3000+ magicka, but if you have over 100 destruction skill (which is easy to do, enchant 6 pieces of clothes/jewelry with + destruction) this spell shouldn't cost much magicka at all i have 100 destruction and it only costs me 710 mp :P 19:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Recommended Level So what level do you recommend you should be when acquiring the spell? Currently I'm a Level 5. Are there better shock spells down the pipeline where it wouldn't be a big deal to acquire this now? :I would recommend getting the spell at level 5, mainly because at higher levels the magicka costs quickly get exorbitant. However the level ten version is not horrible, however unless you're playing a high elf or Breton, you probably won't manage to get that spell of more than once or twice if you get the level 10 version. At the highest intelligence, you get a base of 200 magicka. From there, if you're a high elf, you get another plus 100, and if you're an apprentice (which is a bad idea to mix with high elf, as a wizard will most likely one hit you) you'd get 400 total. Sadly this means that without fortify magicka items, you'll never even manage to cast it twice. Now then, you can wear five fortify magicka items, each of which has (I believe,) +50, bringing us to a grand total of 650 magicka. So with all mage gear on you can cast it about 3 times before you run outta juice. Also keep in mind that the values on the table don't take into account your destruction level. I'm unsure whether it would be lower or higher cost, as I rarely use magic, but I know that your level does influence the magicka cost. Your final option is to use tainted magic, which there is an explanation for in the glitches section. Hope this helps, --Kirbsys 03:22, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Cost too much magika? You can get over three thousand Magika, but that would require either modding or using the Permanent Enchantment Glitch The glitch works on both the PS3 and XBOX360. To do it, one must simply have two of the same scroll (yes, it requires that one does the duplicate item glitch.) After obtaining two of the same scroll, and remember, only have two, then you must choose an enchanted item to permanently enchant yourself with. Duplicate the item into two, then pick them back up, and eqip one. Try to dupe the second identical item with the same two scrolls, and it should drop both of the items, including the one you have equipped. The enchantment should be now be added on permanently. To verify this, pick up the two dropped enchantmented items, try to equip one. If it will not allow you, then the enchantment has worked. There is a particular Sigil Stone that grants one +40 magika, and by using the dupe gltich to make a bunch of rings and a bunch of that particular sigil stone, you should be able to make your magika WELL over 3000. dupe heavy armor with magicka boost if i use the glitch with heavy armor and im not skilled in heavy armor would it lower my spell effectiveness? Yes, but only if you're still wearing the armor. If the armor is taken off when you use the glitch, you won't have an armor rating, so your spell effectiveness won't be taken down. The permanent enchant glitch removes the armor/clothing/jewelry you're wearing, but it doesn't remember to remove the enchanted effects that you were given. If you are asking if the game still thinks you're wearing the armor, no it knows you're not; but it doesn't remember to take the spells off. That's why this cheat is useful. Mbjones90 (talk) 18:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Help. Can you use a staff with shock damage instead of a shock spell? I'd reccomend getting this spell around level 5. It makes for a decent combat spell that someone with high magicka can throw off a few times. Good for something like a Nightblade or Battlemage build where you would get off a few spells before closing in. It's also damned powerful. 26+, I'm certain it's impossible to cast without console commands, but would do an obscene amount of damage.